Lantern's Light Part Two
by Two-Faced Goblin
Summary: The Shredder wields the rings of fear and avarice, and has formed an army of Fear Ninjas. It will take all the Turtles, plus some interdimensional visitors, to defeat him!
1. Chapter 1: The Lanterns Arrive

_My name is Donatello. I've always loved technology – the more high-tech, the better. So when these weird rings came and attached themselves to it, I was in techno-nerd heaven trying to figure out how they work! Turns out they're all connected to some kind of emotional energy – Leo's runs on will, mine on hope, Raph's on rage, Mikey's on compassion, and Master Splinter's on love. We thought we were the only ones with rings, until we found out the Shredder had not one, but two!  
>After getting our shells well and truly kicked by the Shredder, we returned home to find seven strangers waiting for us. Something tells me they want their rings back...<em>

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles****  
><strong>**LANTERN'S LIGHT  
>PART TWO<strong>**  
><strong>

_**Chronological note: This story takes place somewhere between the TMNT 2003 episodes "The Christmas Aliens" and "Bishop's Gambit", and between 'Brightest Day' and 'War of the Green Lanterns' in the DC Universe.**_

_**Legal note: All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters and concepts are © Nickelodeon. All Green Lantern characters and concepts are © DC Comics. All Usagi Yojimbo characters and concepts are © Stan Sakai. I own nothing (I doubt I'm even the first to think of the idea, just the first to do it like this!).**_

"If the Shredder controls such power, then he must be stopped, or the entire world is in great peril."

"But, Master," Michelangelo protested, "he kicked our shells big-time! How can we beat him?"

"Good question..." an unfamiliar voice sounded.

The Turtles and Splinter whirled to face a group of seven beings, each wearing a different colour of the rainbow. More importantly, they were all wearing identical rings to those worn by the mutants and the Shredder.

"More importantly," the unfamiliar voice continued, now showing itself to belong to a brown-haired man clad in a green and black uniform similar to that worn by Leonardo who somehow reminded the Turtles of Captain Kirk from _Star Trek_, "how did you all get these rings in the first place?"

The Turtles immediately took up fighting positions, ready to strike at a moment's notice. One of the intruders, a large being clad in an outfit similar to Raphael's, snorted derisively.

"A reptile? My ring went to a mere _reptile_?" the red being said in a guttural voice. "If you are the angriest being in this world, then this world must be pathetic indeed."

Raphael snarled. "I got yer 'pathetic' right here, skull-face!"

He hurled himself forward, his ring faithfully generating his sai, but was stopped by a blue force field. Raphael bounced off the wall of blue energy, shook his head, and glared at Donatello. His brother shrugged, as if to say 'Wasn't me'.

The force field had, in fact, come from one of the intruders, a being with a long, dangling head, as if he were wearing a stocking cap that was much too long.

"Calm yourself, reptile," the long-headed one said serenely. "All will be well."

Raphael growled. "Aw, great. Now we got Earthworm Jim here sayin' it!"

The long-headed being frowned. "What is an 'Earthworm Jim'?"

"We're not here to start trouble," a resplendent woman clad in shimmering violet said. Her outfit was similar to the skimpy costume Splinter had found himself in after charging his ring for the first time. "We're just here to find our rings."

"I think we'd better explain first, Carol," the green-clad man said. "My name is Hal Jordan. I'm a member of the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. These are my...associates."

One by one, he introduced the other intruders. The woman in violet was named Carol Ferris of the love-powered Star Sapphires. The creature with the long head was Saint Walker of the hopeful Blue Lantern Corps. The red giant was Atrocitus of the rage-filled Red Lantern Corps. The red-skinned man clad in yellow and black was Sinestro of the eponymous Sinestro Corps, masters of fear. The tall woman with cornrows was Indigo-1 of the compassionate Indigo Tribe. Finally, the snuffling creature clad in orange was Larfleeze, the only member of the avarice-driven Orange Lantern Corps, or so he insisted. It turned out they were from another dimension, something the Turtles had recently had experience with, little of it good.

Upon seeing Larfleeze, Michelangelo couldn't suppress a laugh. "He looks like a Muppet! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Larfleeze looked confused, rolling his eyes. "Why does every Earth creature say that about me? What is a Muppet anyway? Whatever it is, I want one!"

The indigo ring on Michelangelo's finger flashed, and he suddenly felt bad for Larfleeze.

"Er, sorry about that. I guess that was kinda insensitive of me."

Larfleeze shrugged. "Whatever. I still want a Muppet, though."

Leonardo turned to the Green Lantern. "So, Hal, how did these copies of your rings come to our dimension?"

"Good question," Hal replied. "We recently created duplicates of our rings to deputise certain...er, 'friends' to help us in a battle to save the entire universe. It seems something went amiss, causing another copy of each of the rings to be sent into your universe. In our dimension, a month or two has gone by, but as time seems to flow differently in your universe, it's as if the Blackest Night only happened a week ago."

"And now you're here to take your rings back," Donatello said, connecting the dots. "But why? What's the problem with leaving them here with us?"

"The dimensional tear that brought the rings here is unstable," explained Saint Walker. "If anything from our universe is left here, the tear will grow larger and larger, and the barriers between your world and ours will break down. Such a thing would be catastrophic, to say the least."

"Besides," snorted Larfleeze, "I want my ring back! It's mine! No one else can have it!"

"Problem is," growled Raphael, "the Shredder's got it, an' one of those yellow rings too! He was bad news before I got those fancy rings, an' now..."

Donatello laid a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. "Easy, Raph. We'll stop him."

For the second time that night, the Turtles related their encounter with the power-ringed Shredder and his Fear Ninjas. Sinestro smiled evilly like a classic serial villain – all that was missing was the twirling moustache.

"Impressive," he intoned. "This 'Shredder' seems to be a man after my own heart. Perhaps I'll invite him to officially join my Corps..."

"Dude, I would seriously not recommend that," Michelangelo said definitively. "The Shredder does _not_ play well with others!"

"He's more of a 'kill you and steal your throne' kinda guy," Donatello added.

Hal stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It took almost the entire Green Lantern Corps to take down the Sinestro Corps, and it seems this Shredder has created his own Corps. We're gonna need reinforcements. You guys know anyone else that might be of use?"


	2. Chapter 2:Will For Casey, Love For April

"Are you outta yer mind?"

Casey Jones was not known for his calm, peaceful demeanour. In fact, he was known even to his friends as something of a hothead (and when Raphael started calling someone else a hothead, it was pretty serious).

"I ain't wearin' no stinkin' ring! What's wrong with my baseball bat?"

"Baseball bats an' hockey sticks ain't gonna do much against a ring that can make anything the wearer wants!" Raphael informed him sharply. "We need ta fight fire with fire!"

"Look, Casey," said Leonardo reasonably, "it's only for a short while. The Lanterns want to get all the rings back to their dimension quickly, but before we do that, we need to take down the Shredder. We need all the help we can get."

Casey looked at the green ring in his hand, his mouth working like a dog with a caramel toffee.

"I dunno, Leo..."

April shook her head. "Oh, man up, Casey! I, for one, am going to help!"

She shouldered her way past the vigilante, and plucked the violet ring from Splinter's furry hand. She slipped it on her right middle finger, and was immediately enveloped in a bright violet glow.

"April O'Neil of Earth," a soft feminine voice spoke, "you have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires."

The violet glow faded, and April stood clad (barely) in an outfit that matched Carol Ferris' skimpy ensemble. Casey's jaw dropped, and the Turtles averted their eyes out of respect for their friend's modesty. Teenagers though they were, they thought of April as a big sister, and big sisters simply did not wear what April was currently wearing.

Once April realised what the problem was, she shrieked, and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Ah yes," Splinter sighed. "I had forgotten that part..."

"Lookin' good, April!" Casey hooted.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Jones!" April snapped, trying desperately to keep at least part of herself covered.

"Simply will the costume to change form, and it will obey," said Splinter sagely. April closed her eyes in concentration, and the gaping hole down the middle of her chest closed over.

"Come on, Case," Raphael prodded him. "You're not gonna let April show you up, are ya?"

Glaring at Raphael, Casey picked up the green ring from Leonardo's hand and slipped it on his finger. A green light surrounded him, and a strong voice spoke.

"Arnold Casey Jones of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

When the green light faded, Casey stood clad in much the same outfit as he had before, only he wore a black skin-tight layer under his muscle shirt (now green, and sporting the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps). His sweatpants were now green as well, and his sneakers were white. The golf bag slung over his shoulder was no more, as Casey could create anything he wanted from his new ring.

Nodding his approval, Hal turned to Donatello.

"Now, you say the others you want are...where, exactly?"


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering Friends

Elsewhere in the sewers, the humanoid alligator known only as Leatherhead sat, pondering his own bleak existence. The alligator had recently been the victim of fits of temper the likes of which even Raphael had yet to match, so much so that he had voluntarily exiled himself from the Turtles' home to avoid hurting them. The Turtles found a nearby abandoned subway station, so he could remain close by his friends, but maintain enough space to keep them safe.

Leatherhead was full of remorse over his lack of control, and vowed he would conquer his rage before he rejoined the Turtles.

Imagine his surprise when a small red ring foisted itself on his large, scaly finger, and a throaty voice from nowhere spoke.

"Leatherhead of Earth, you have great rage in your heart."

Leatherhead's eyes widened with panic. "No! NO!"

"You belong to the Red Lantern Corps."

Leatherhead sank to his knees, trying desperately to remove the red ring. He didn't know what its deal was. He just knew it wasn't about to give him a break-through with his anger issues.

"I'm not a monster! I'm not!" he cried insistently, but it was too late.

The large crocodilian struggled internally for a few moments, but eventually succumbed. His eyes turned from the warm, intelligent yellow they normally were to a blazing, savage crimson.

Far away, a blue ring shot through deep space like a tiny rocket. The ring weaved around asteroids until it came to a gigantic conical rock – one of several that made up all that was left of the Triceraton homeworld. The ring slipped through a vent and made its way to a mess hall. There, it slipped itself on the finger of one particular Triceraton.

"Traximus of the Triceraton homeworld," the ring intoned calmly, "you have the ability to instil great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

The young ronin crouched in the bushes, silently awaiting his moment. Too soon, and he would fall short of his target. Too late, and he would be at the mercy of his enemies.

Tensing his powerful legs, the ronin leapt from the bushes like an arrow loosed from a bow, his katana and wakizashi flashing in the moonlight. The Komori ninja flying past scattered, shrieking in surprise and fear. The ronin's leap carried him through the flock of bats, allowing him to scoop up their hostage and slip into the brush on the other side of the path.

As the Komori howled their fury at having lost their prize, the ronin motioned the former hostage, an adolescent cat, to be silent.

The two stole through the undergrowth until they came to a clearing. The teenaged cat stared at her rescuer with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Miyamoto Usagi!"

Usagi bowed slightly. "It was my honour. Now, go – return to your family. The Komori ninja will no longer hold anything over them now you are safe."

As the cat returned to her family, Usagi turned to leave. His way was not to be thanked by grateful victims of some injustice or wrongdoing. His way was to do what was right, then move on. It was the honourable thing to do.

As the samurai rabbit made his way through the forest, a strange indigo light flew towards him. Before he knew what was happening, an indigo ring slipped itself on his paw, and a voice spoke to him.

"Miyamoto Usagi, you are capable of great compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe."

As the Turtles were preparing for the fight of their lives, Baxter Stockman stole through Foot headquarters, fighting an internal battle of his own.

The orange ring on the Shredder's right middle finger had been calling softly to Baxter ever since he had first laid eyes on it. It made perfect sense for him to have it.

"After all," Baxter muttered to himself, "I deserve it. Genius like mine deserves power..."

A small voice in the back of his mind whispered that if he were really that smart, he'd have invented something like these rings years ago. But he quickly dismissed it, reasoning it was actually smarter of him to simply take the existing ring and use it as a true genius would.

"Why should the Shredder have it all?" Baxter hissed. "Where would he be without my genius?"

A plan began forming in his devious brain, a plan to put the Shredder in his place once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4: Light 'Em Up!

Little did Baxter know that as he schemed, seventeen bright lights approached the Shredder's sanctum. Normally, the Turtles found a stealthy, sneaky way to break into their foe's house, but with the might of the other Lanterns behind them, they had no qualms about simply smashing through the wall of the dojo Leonardo and Michelangelo had discovered during their last visit.

"Light 'em up, guys!" Leonardo shouted triumphantly, his green aura lighting up the room, startling the Fear Ninja.

Leatherhead snarled, laying into the Fear Ninja with savage relish, red napalm flying freely from his mouth. His jaws, laced with searing red energy, bit straight through the ninjas' yellow force fields and the ninjas themselves.

"Take it easy, LH!" Michelangelo admonished his friend. "These guys are just doin' their jobs! It's the Shredder we want!"

"Indeed," Indigo-1 agreed. "These poor creatures are but slaves to fear. We must free them, even if that means we must kill them."

"No!" Splinter cried. "They can be saved by the power of love!"

To underscore his point, the rat pointed his ring at a gang of Fear Ninja charging at him, yellow katana slicing through the air. Before they even reached him, the ninja froze in place as violet crystals crackled around them. The crystals glowed faintly, channelling the power of love into altering the Fear Ninjas' mindsets to one less destructive.

"Keep it up, my brothers," Traximus shouted, his ring blasting back three Fear Ninja at once. "All will be well if we just stick together and have faith!"

"Who am I to argue with a giant triceratops?" Hal grinned.

"You have argued with creatures far more impressive, Jordan," Sinestro pointed out. A flurry of yellow shuriken shattered against his aura, attracting his attention.

"Oh, please," Sinestro sneered, "you think you know fear? I _am_ fear!"

With that, he let loose a searing blast of yellow energy that dwarfed that of the audacious ninja who had attacked him, sending them flying.

Hun lumbered forward, his ring sparking fearsomely. "You freaks again?" he bellowed. "What will it take to get rid of you?"

"A lot more than you got, dirt-bag!" Raphael growled, hurling first one red sai, then the other. The twin blades sliced deep into Hun's shoulders, but didn't stop him.

Atrocitus scoffed. "Here, reptile, let me show you how the red ring is to be wielded!"

Red energy sheathed his fists, and the alien met Hun's charge, fists flying. The two titans pounded each other for what seemed like an eternity before Hun's yellow aura faded.

"What?" the massive thug asked, panic setting in. He turned to see Donatello standing behind him, holding up his ring like a trophy.

"As I said to your boss earlier," the turtle said smugly, "hope trumps fear!"

Hun's eyes widened. He'd fought the Turtles enough to know what usually happened next.

"Aw, crud..."  
>Donatello and Raphael both unleashed furious kicks, knocking Hun back into Usagi. The rabbit struck with his indigo staff, landing several blows in the time it took Hun to blink. While he was reeling from Usagi's attack, Casey Jones flew in and created an oversized golf club.<p>

"Fore!" he called, as if he were out on the golf course rather than in the middle of a pitched battle. The golf club swung, sending Hun flying across the room and through the wall. The bruiser's voice could be heard as he fell: "Cruuuuuuuuuud..."

Larfleeze unleashed the power of his Orange Lantern Corps – all orange energy constructs of various greedy beings he had encountered over the years – and snorted.

"Where's that Shredder? I want my ring back!"

As if on cue, the entrance to the ruined dojo flew open, spilling yellow and orange light into the room. It was a testament to the power of the rings in the hands of a truly capable master that their light overwhelmed even the combined light of all the Fear Ninja combined.

The Shredder had arrived.

"None of you will leave here alive!" he intoned, sinister yellow light shooting from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Sinestro and Shredder

"You know, I've heard that before," Hal said, smiling cockily, "and yet, I'm still here!"

"Yes, Jordan, we know," Sinestro sneered. "You won't keep quiet long enough for us to forget you!"

The Shredder narrowed his eyes. "So...you too wield the yellow ring of power."

Sinestro nodded once briskly. "Of course. I was the first to harness the yellow light of fear. And I have come to make you an offer."

The Shredder held up his right hand, and an orange barrier sprang into existence, blocking him and Sinestro off from the rest of the Lanterns. Larfleeze shrieked with anger.

"Stop that! You're using up all the power! _My_ power!"

Leonardo pointed his ring at the orange wall, but his energy blast simply dissipated against it. So he did what he always did when faced with an impossible situation.

"Donny?"

"Our rings are almost useless against the orange light," Donatello told him. "It just absorbs anything we throw at it."

"Not everything," said Saint Walker. "The orange light cannot absorb the light from a blue or violet ring."

"Okay," Hal said resolutely, "we need all the Blue Lanterns and Star Sapphires to concentrate on the barrier. The rest of you, be ready to move the second they break through."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the orange barricade, Sinestro eyed the Shredder critically.

"Impressive. You seem quite proficient with the ring, and without any training from a seasoned veteran. But you could do so much more."  
>The Shredder nodded once. "Go on..."<br>"As I'm sure you've noticed, the universe – or multiverse, in this case – is chaos. It cries out for order. That is the purpose of my Sinestro Corps – we seek to bring order to the universe through fear. I have heard the way those reptilian creatures speak of you, Shredder. They hide it beneath bravado and witticisms, but in truth? They fear you."

"I know this already," the Shredder snarled. "Get to the point!"

"I want you to join my Sinestro Corps."

The Shredder's eyes widened for a second. Sinestro smiled, and continued.

"This universe is in as much need of order as my own. Join my Corps, and bring order through fear in my name."

Sinestro couldn't see it, but behind that robot facade, Ch'rell was scowling.

"Join you? As an underling?"

Sinestro shrugged. Somehow, he managed to do it with both menace and elegance.

"Of sorts. You would be my representative, my lieutenant in this universe. You would answer to me, but I suppose you'd have autonomy for the most part."

Before he could go on, a glowing orange hand clamped itself around Sinestro's throat and began squeezing.

"I do not believe you understand who you are dealing with," the Shredder hissed. "I am Ch'rell, the Shredder! I am no one's lackey!"

"See? I told you he doesn't play well with others!"

The Shredder turned to face the Turtles and Lanterns, who had finally managed to break through his orange barrier.

"It's over, Shredder!" Leonardo declared. The Shredder chuckled, and the sound sent shivers up the heroes' spines.

"It has barely begun!"

Suddenly, the orange hand choking Sinestro began to flicker, like a flashlight running out of batteries.

"What is this?" the Shredder cried as the orange ring detached itself from his finger and flew over to a familiar metallic form.

"Baxter Stockman of Earth," the ring intoned, "you want it all. Welcome to the Orange Lantern Corps."

"Okay," said Michelangelo, "did _anyone_ see that coming?"

Orange light crackled over Baxter's body, and he threw his holographic head back with sheer glee.

"Oh, yes. This will be most adequate for now. Finally, physical power to match my mental power!"

"Stockman!" the Shredder bellowed. "That ring is mine! Return it to me this instant, worm!"

"You're both wrong!" Larfleeze told them. "It's mine! It's always been mine! No one else can have it!"

Baxter smiled smugly. "Try to take it from me, you loathsome creature!"

Larfleeze snarled, saliva flying from his tusks, and promptly directed ten Orange Lantern constructs at the thieving scientist. Glomulus, a small slug-like creature who in life had been able to eat and digest almost anything, leapt on Baxter's robotic back.

"Hee! Yumma!" the orange construct yelped excitedly, biting into Baxter's left shoulder. Several Fear Ninja, who had fallen to Larfleeze's identity-stealing light, hacked at Baxter's right leg with orange swords.

"No! Get off me!" Baxter cried, trying desperately to shake the orange constructs loose. But they clung on tightly, as if their very lives depended on it (and under Larfleeze's control, their lives _did_ depend on it). Glomulus, having finished with Baxter's left shoulder, moved to his right hand. With one bite, he severed the robotic hand from its wrist, thus removing the orange ring from Baxter's control. Glomulus leapt back to Larfleeze like a puppy returning a ball, fairly quivering with excitement over a job well done for his master. Larfleeze plucked the ring from Baxter's hand, but did not return the appendage.

"I don't have one of these yet!" he exclaimed.

"That's mine!" Baxter howled, furious at once again being humiliated. "Give it back!"

"No way!" Larfleeze snarled. "It's mine now! Consider it payment for stealing my ring!"

Meanwhile, the other Lanterns had been dealing with the Shredder. Leatherhead growled deep in his throat as his ring whispered in a guttural voice, egging him on.

"Rage. Violence. Bite. Kill."

The large alligator lunged forward, his jaws seeking any part of the Shredder on which they could clamp down. Before they could, a bright yellow light filled Leatherhead's field of vision. He gasped, as the yellow ring confronted him with his worst fear: the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey all lay at his feet. Somehow, he just knew they weren't getting back up. And it was all his fault.

Leatherhead shook his head briskly, like a dog drying off after a bath, and pulled back his lips in a savage grimace. Somewhere, deep in his rage-addled crocodilian brain, he knew the Shredder was responsible for all this, and that simply would not do.

From the alligator's mouth spewed a fountain of volatile red plasma, causing the Shredder's aura to sizzle like water on a hotplate. The Shredder jerked back.

"Foul creature! You shall pay for your insolence!"

With that, he created a large yellow battering ram to send Leatherhead flying.

"Hey, Shred-Head!"

The Shredder turned around to behold Michelangelo and Usagi, the former whirling his 'nok-chuks' threateningly.

"You can dish it out, but I bet ya can't take it!" Michelangelo taunted.

"Indeed," Usagi agreed. "You are like so many in power – you believe it gives you the right to do whatever you please."

"Oh, but it does!" the Shredder hissed, hurling yellow shuriken at his foes, only to have them deflected by a shield of blue energy. Only the blue shield had not come from Saint Walker, Donatello or Traximus, but from Michelangelo, using his indigo ring to copy the blue light.

As the Blue Lantern symbol faded from Michelangelo's forehead, he and Usagi assumed a more martial pose.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" cried Michelangelo dramatically, yellow light glowing from his ring and the lens part of his 'nok-chuks'. A beam of yellow energy struck the Shredder , causing him to reel backwards.

"No...NO!" the Shredder sounded like a child in the throes of a nightmare.

"Now feel the pain you have inflicted on others, villain!"

A bright beam of indigo light shot from Usagi's ring to strike the Shredder. He writhed about in agony, for he had indeed caused many beings great pain over the centuries he had been alive.

"H-how can this be?" he gasped, his eyes wide. "I am the Shredder! I have defeated armies! Conquered cities! I cannot be defeated!"

"Sure you can!"

The Shredder turned to see Donatello, Saint Walker and Traximus standing proudly behind him.

"We just needed to take away your edge!" Donatello continued. "Our blue rings have drained your yellow one!"

"What?"

Without warning, Hal, Casey and Leonardo launched a flurry of green energy at the Shredder. The swords, baseball bats and fists pummelled his armoured form, causing him to stagger back into the waiting embrace of a violet conversion crystal generated by Carol, Splinter and April.

"It cannot end like this!" the Shredder howled desperately. "I am Oroku Saki! The Shredder! My name will be feared throughout the universe!"

"No, it will not!"

Sinestro, his own ring still drained of power, slammed a fist into the Shredder's jaw, knocking him down. Four panels where his abdominal muscles should have been hissed open, revealing the Shredder's true, red-skinned Utrom form.

Sinestro's eyes widened at the sight. "_This_ is the being who defied me? A mere slug?"

Ch'rell snarled, and leapt for Sinestro's head. But he never made it.

A large green baseball mitt caught Ch'rell like a fly-ball and folded in on itself, trapping him within.

As the mad Utrom struggled in his emerald prison, gnashing his teeth, Leonardo grinned.

"Nice catch, Casey!"

Casey grinned cockily. "He's definitely out."

Sinestro retrieved the yellow ring from the abandoned android body, and willed it to merge back in with his own.

"I suppose all that remains now is to gather the remaining rings and return to our dimension."

Hal nodded. "We'll have to erase their memories, too, to prevent any further disruption to the dimensional fabric."

Leonardo nodded. "We understand."


	6. Chapter 6: Farewells

Back at the Turtles' underground lair, the Lanterns said their final farewells, having already erased the memories of all others involved in the battle and sent them home.

Hal shook Leonardo's three-fingered hand firmly. "Keep fighting, Leo. From what I can tell, you guys face a lot of weird stuff. Don't let fear get the best of you – overcome it!"

Leonardo nodded. "And you remember, always fight with honour."

Hal grinned. "I'll try to remember that."

Michelangelo, now free of the influence of the indigo ring, was back to his old irreverent self.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is, you've got a lotta weird words in there anyway – 'nok' this, 'Abin Sur' that – why not throw in a 'cowabunga' or two?"

Indigo-1 smiled at him indulgently. "I will take it under consideration, Michelangelo. Remember to be mindful of others, and to consider their situation before you mock them."

"Awww," Michelangelo looked disappointed. "That's no fun!"

Atrocitus nodded at Raphael with something approaching approval.

"You fought well, reptile. Perhaps you _are_ worthy of the red ring after all."

Raphael shook his head. "No thanks. Mikey makes enough mess around here without me pukin' up red all the time."

Carol and Splinter embraced, a final reminder of the bond they had shared.

"I know you don't need to be told this," Carol said to the rat, "but keep loving those Turtles. They need it."

Splinter nodded. "Yes...and you must not be afraid to love either."

Carol looked shocked, glancing sideways at Hal for a second. "How did you..."

Splinter just smiled enigmatically. "When one has lived a long time, one just knows these things."

Saint Walker and Donatello exchanged bows respectfully.

"Keep hope alive, Brother Donatello," Saint Walker said encouragingly. "I have had a premonition of your future: you will suffer great hardships, but only cling to hope, and you will prevail."

Donatello's eyes widened at that. "Wait, what hardships?"

Before he could enquire further, he was distracted by a shriek from Michelangelo.

"Stop him! He's got my comic books!"

Larfleeze ran into the room, clutching a stack of dog-eared_ Silver Sentry_ and _Justice Force_ comic books.

"They're mine, now! No one else in my universe has these! They'll be worth a fortune!"

"The shell they will!"

Michelangelo crash-tackled Larfleeze, sending the comics flying.

"Michelangelo, enough!"

Splinter's imperative command was enough to grab the frantic turtle's attention.

"But, Master Splinter..."  
>Splinter's eyes narrowed. "Has this incident taught you nothing about having compassion for others? Surely you have some comic books in your vast collection that you can give him."<p>

Grumbling, Michelangelo pawed through the comics strewn on the floor, and found one that he didn't care for overmuch.

"Here ya go. _Silver Sentry _#142 – the classic 'Two Many Sentries' storyline. I somehow managed to get two of them."

Larfleeze snatched the comic from the turtle's grasp, clutching it to his chest like a child with a beloved teddy-bear.

"Can we go now?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Hal said.

"Reminds me of Mikey," Raphael couldn't help adding, earning a 'Bronx cheer' from his brother.

"You know I do not often agree with Larfleeze," Sinestro sneered, "but in this case, I do. We should be returning to our own universe."

Focussing all their rings on one spot, the Lanterns' combined light opened up a shimmering portal. One by one, they slipped through, sealing the portal behind them.

As soon as they had left, so too did the Turtles' memories of the entire event.

"What the shell just happened?" Raphael asked in frustration.

"I don't know," Donatello answered. "But I have a feeling we were part of something big."

Back at Foot Headquarters, the Shredder sat in his throne, trying to figure out how his building had been damaged so without his knowledge. Surely he would have known had the accursed Turtles chosen to foolishly attack again.

A soft knock at the door shattered his concentration, as a slim young lady entered the room.

"Father, I have returned from my journey to Japan," Karai, the Shredder's adopted daughter, informed him. "What has happened? The dojo is ruined, and many of your warriors are recovering in the infirmary."

"I do not know, Karai," the Shredder had to admit. "But I am certain the Turtles had something to do with it..."

**THE END**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonus Feature

**BONUS FEATURE:THE TURTLE LANTERNS THEME SONG**

**(SUNG TO THE TUNE OF THE 2003 THEME SONG)**

Teenage Mutant Lantern Turtles

Turtles, light 'em up!

One, two, three, four!

Turtles!

Mutant chain reaction

Lantern!

In the Blackest Night

Turtles!

Ninjitsu action

Lanterns!

Fighting the War of Light

Turtles, light 'em up!

One! Leonardo controls the power of will

Two! Mike's compassion heals you when you're ill

Three! Donatello hopes that all will be well

Four! Raphael's rage is gonna bring shell

I love bein' (I love bein')

I love bein' (I love bein')

I love being a Lantern!

Teenage Mutant Lantern Turtles

Turtles, light 'em up!

One, two, three, four!

Turtles!

There's no one better

Lanterns!

Fear the Shredder!

Turtles!

Beware their power

Lanterns!

Those teenage brothers

One, two, three, four!

One, two, three, four!

Teenage Mutant Lantern Turtles!


End file.
